


Cold blood and warm nests

by Theshycreeper



Series: Just another day with the sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Traits, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Calm - sanders sides - Freeform, Cold, Cold Weather, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, LAMP - sanders sides - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, No Incest, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Remus being Remus, Short, Snake Deceit | Janus Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshycreeper/pseuds/Theshycreeper
Summary: It’s the middle of January and Thomas isn’t in Florida. Three certain coldblooded dark sides are prepared for this, Virgil is getting the rest of what they need when he finds out something is wrong with Patton. The solution? Join them in the heat nest obviously.In which cold blooded sides and the cold don’t mix well and Patton is struggling with it and is confused, since its new, but good thing he has three of his more elusive famILY members there for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, The Dark Sides & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Just another day with the sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768048
Comments: 14
Kudos: 366





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never really thought I’d do more than one shots but it seemed best to end at this point then continue later, next part will come eventually but i wont set a date or anything, shouldn’t be super long though. Next chap will have a head canon exposition dump and family cuddling. enjoy i suppose and don’t expect great grammar

It was a cold Thursday night and while this wouldn’t be too much of a problem for many, for Janus, Remus, Virgil and surprising to most including himself Patton. It wasn’t something that really came up normally since it wasn’t an issue they faced due to living in Florida.

However, while on tour during January to places that actually get cold it was an issue.  
Each side has an animal trait, some more apparent then others and these traits make their biology a bit different than an average human. Janus, Remus, Virgil and Patton all having cold blooded animals as their traits that do badly in cold, at times to an unhealthy degree makes the cold become such an issue. 

When Thomas has traveled during cold temperatures in the past and the cold got too bad, Virgil would put together a nest, Janus would bring his heat lamp and Remus would bring food, blankets and whatever else they needed at the time and they would settle down together in the nest, cuddling close and sharing body heat to stay warm. This was something they did every time no matter what was happening at the time and was a special intimate tradition for them.

This night is no different. Virgil was slowly on his way to the kitchen to get some food for them shivering all the while. Usually Remus would be getting it but it was particularly cold this night so they needed extra blankets and he was done with the nest anyway, having looked at the weather forecast and preparing it ahead of time. As he turned the corner to the kitchen he smiled lightly at the sight of Patton making some hot chocolate.

Things had been tense lately, still in the healing process after a fight Patton and Janus had gotten into regards of self-care again.  
It ultimately ended on a compromise with Thomas still going on the tour he wanted to do but not stretching himself to thin and keeping it to only a few places.

Virgil was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the shaking of Patton’s shoulders immediately putting him on guard, his shoulders tensing in worry and anxiety spiking. He took a deep breath and approached Patton slowly.

“Patton?” Virgil said hesitantly eyes narrowing as Patton jumped in surprise.

“Yeah kiddo, do you uh, do you need anything?” Patton stuttered.  
Virgil’s brow creased further in worry,his eyes trailed Pattons form quickly, doing a once over. No injuries but his eyes were red but no tear tracks or watery quality so it wasn’t from crying. From what he could tell they looked more dry than anything.  
His shoulders were also shaking lightly in a way that didn’t seem to be from fear or crying, Janus and Remus may get pissy at him for being late but he needs to figure out what’s wrong.  
“Um, Virgil?”  
Oh he must have been staring too long, he hopes he didn’t freak Patton out too much. He turns his focus back to Patton trying to think of how he should approach this but before he can think of anything-.

“Is everything okay Virgil? Your shivering” Patton said eyeing over Virgil, still shaking himself.

“Oh that, no I’m fine it’s just cold.” Virgil takes a deep breath, might as well just go on with it.

“What about you though? Your shaking, are you okay?” It’s obvious he wasn’t but no harm in asking.

“Oh, no I’m fine kiddo, everything’s alright” Virgil raises an eyebrow and stares at Patton. Patton looks away guiltily and sighs.

“No, I, I just don’t know what’s happening” Virgil went up to Patton and lightly put a hand on the smaller sides shoulder.

“What do you mean?’ Virgil asked, a soft, warm tone in his voice causing Patton to relax just slightly.

“Well I’m uh, cold” Patton finished lamely cringing at his own phrasing and looking back at Virgil who gave him an encouraging look, he continued.

“I’m cold and sure I’ve been cold before, but, it feels different this time.” Patton fidgeted with his hands and started shaking harder than before.

“It just feels like there’s something really different about this time, that there’s something wrong! and I don’t know what it is, and I don’t know what to do!” He finished tears of frustration burning in the corners of his eyes.

Virgil’s eyes widened and he did a calming motion, pulling Patton close and rubbing a small circle on his back 

“Hey it’s okay Patton we’ll figure this out okay, just take deep breaths” They stayed like that for some time, Patton practically melting into the embrace the soaking in what little shared body heat both sides had between them, his hot chocolate long forgotten and all was still until.

“Virgil what is taking so long, you’re never this late! –oh” Janus stood by the kitchen entrance shivering and posture tense.

“Am I interrupting something?” he said locking eyes with Patton, who was looking at him from over Virgil’s shoulder, still hugging him.  
Patton looked away nervously and Virgil shifted slightly to look at Janus.

“No but somethings happening with Patton and I have an idea but I need your help to be sure.”  
Patton looked at Virgil confusedly and Janus smiled.

“Okay what do you need?"


	2. Explinations and warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus explains some things and patton joins the cold blooded crew in their nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot long than the other one and I would have tried to better divide it up or make it all one chapter but by the time I finished that first part it was 2 am and that’s just how things worked out, I’m so worn out I’ve been working on this since about 11 and its now 2 30 I know compared to others that’s not much but still. Regardless hope you enjoy and again never expect the best grammar

“Well Patton says he’s cold but in a different way than usual and I don’t know about you but it reminds me of when my animal traits first came into play, so I think it has to do with his recent changes with his biology."  
Patton looks at Virgil more confused than before.  
“But you’ve always been better at explaining how this all works than I am.” He finished shifting more to better look at Janus."

Janus looked contemplative before humming lightly and stepping closer to the pair.  
“Well that would make sense, his trait is a frog after all.”

Patton his attention to Janus “What do you mean? I haven’t had any “changes with my biology” and I thought only dark sides had traits?” Patton said meeting Janus’s assessing stare with a confused one.

“Well no all sides have traits, some are just much less obvious and some are dormant only to be triggered at a later date.” Virgil shifts his hold on Patton as Janus lightly puts a hand on his shoulder and softens his gaze.

“And you have undergone some changes when we first.” He looks away for a moment before looking back.  
“When we first fought and you turned into that giant frog, that was your animal trait being triggered."  
  
Patton stiffened in Virgil’s hold and looked away ashamedly. “oh…., well, um, I’m still confused on how that all works, I mean how could I just, biologically change like that?”

Janus sighs and looks at Virgil for a moment, they share a look and nod lightly. Virgil pulls Patton closer and gestures to Janus.  
Janus sighed lightly looking back at Patton and started.

“Well you see there are three main ways animal traits exist in a side, some” he gestures to himself. "Naturally have it be a prominent part of that side and cannot will it away."

“These sides may also have extra traits they can summon or will away that do not directly match the animal they have as their trait.” He summons his extra sets of arms and moves them about lightly.

"This is why I have extra arms despite my trait being a snake.” He uses his extra limbs to gesture out of the kitchen and down the hall.

“Others like Remus, are able to naturally summon or will away their trait from the moment they come into existence, it is just something they instinctively know how to do.” He gestures toward the pair, Patton listens with rapt attention.

“And lastly sides like you and Virgil, their traits are triggered at a moment of high emotion or necessity, these traits cannot usually be controlled and will only come out in moments of extreme emotion, most often during the feeling that triggered it the first time.” He locks eyes with Virgil, smiling softly.

“However you can learn how to control the trait and be able to summon and will away it, though it will still naturally come out in moments of high emotion.”

Patton looks up at Virgil and Virgil smiles. “My trait triggered when Thomas had his first big panic attack, I was still very new at the time, a lot was going on and that only caused me to panic more which in turn made Thomas’s attack worse.” 

He closes his eyes and summons his trait, spider legs slowly coming out of his back, fangs extending and small extra pairs of eyes coming into existence on his face.  
He puts a hand puts his hand on Patton’s check and looks over at Janus who approaches and puts a reassuring hand on Patton’s shoulder.

“That’s when you guys realized I existed, that Thomas had anxiety.” He looks back at Patton who has small tears in the corners of his eyes.

“It’s going to be okay Patton we’ll figure this out but for now, why don’t you join us in the nest?”

Patton stutters shocked at the offer. “But isn’t that really personal to you guys? I shouldn’t— “but before he can continue he’s cut off by Janus.

“Patton, me and you may disagree and we have both made mistakes but we would gladly have you join us.” He chuckles lightly, “As long as you’re willing to lie next to Remus for the rest of the night.”

Patton smiles wide still shivering with tears streaming down his face. He goes to try and reply but.  
“What the fuck is taking you all soooo loooong, Hurry up! It’s cold as balls!” Remus yells from down the hall.

Janus chuckles and Virgil gives a sigh of annoyance but still chuckles lightly as well. Janus looks at Virgil and Patton expectantly, grabbing Virgil and Patton’s hands in two of his many ones. Janus starts to move towards the hall and into their nesting room Virgil following behind, he looks back at Patton.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Come on.” Patton laugh brightly and follows Virgil practically bouncing along.

They go down the hall that leads into the spare rooms, rooms that could become a sides room if a new one were to ever appear or can be used as separate spaces for each side. Rooms where they won’t suffer any effects their rooms may have on them. Which is what made them such great meeting rooms.

They walked to the end of the hall to last and darkest room. It was almost completely dark except for a soft red glow. Janus opens the door Virgil and Patton behind him as he peers into the room, His heat lamp was stationed over the nest that was in the middle of the room and Remus was sprawled out in the middle blankets his tentacles writhing about him, with pillows and the like splayed out in the rest of the nest.

Remus looked up sharply as they entered. “Finally! You know I’m all about foreplay but sometimes you wanna just get to the point.” He sits up and faces them. “What took so long anyway and, oh what is he doing here?” he points to Patton who was half behind Virgil’s form looking a bit nervous now.

“He will be joining us in our nest from now on, is, that, clear.” Janus says emphasizing the last few words and glaring at Remus, daring him to say anything. Remus looks at Janus than back at Virgil and Patton taking note of the shivering of his shoulders and Virgil’s protective hold on him.

“Okay, okay no need to have a stick up your ass J-anus.”  
Janus glares at him and steps inside heading toward the nest and sitting down, sighing happily at the warmth. Remus pears over Janus’s shoulder. “Hey emo, did you get the food?”

Virgil stiffens, he got so distracted by the whole Patton situation that he forgot to grab food. He looks at Patton.  
“Are you gonna be okay on your own?” Patton looks at Virgil then to others and smiles and starts walking towards the nest. 

“Yeah, I think I am” and with that he settles down in the nest, soaking in the warmth as he feels one of Janus’s arms snake around his shoulders and one of Remus’s tentacles wrap around his hand.  
He looks at the two and smiles as Virgil leaves to get the food.

When Virgil comes back food and snacks in hand he takes in the scene in front of him. Remus is staring at Patton through lidded eyes, already starting to fall asleep. Janus is running one of his hands through Patton’s hair and smiling softly. Patton is sleeping, Soft snores emanating from his form as he’s snuggled between the two dark sides, a peaceful smile on his face.

Janus looks up as Virgil quietly makes his way through the room, setting the food in a pile next to the nest in arms reach of all of them and quietly, delicately, makes his way into the nest.  
He settles down next to the other sides and basks in the warmth of the nest, he lets out a small sigh of content and looks at his family. A smile stretches across his face as he closes his eyes, peaceful and content knowing that, their all safe.


End file.
